Rocky Blue
Raquel Blue, beter known by her nickname Rocky, is one of two of the main protaginists of the hit Disney Channel television series, Shake It Up. Rocky is best known for her role as one of the lead dancers on the fictional dance television show, Shake It Up! Chicago. Rocky is best friends and dance partners with fellow Shake It Up! Chicago lead dancer, CeCe Jones. Rocky is portrayed by American actress, singer, and dancer, Zendaya Coleman. Personality and Appearence Rocky is sweet, bubbly, enerjetic, and a loyal girl. She was revealed to be an excellent singer when she performed the song "Same Heart" with CeCe in the episode "Shake It Up:Made In Japan" and is also a talented dancer. She is very tall, and sometimes gets teased because of this by the other characters. Rocky is smart and clever and loves reading books, much like fellow Disney leading lady, Ally Dawson. No mater how crazy CeCe's plans can be, Rocky is always very loyal to her. Thoughout the series, Rocky is starting to show more independence. Her outfits usually include bright colors, skirts, boots, rings, and a jacket or blazer and in Season 3, her nails are long and usually have patterns. Her real name was revealed to be Raquel in the Season One episode, "Meatball It Up". Rocky has wavy brown hair, hazel nut eyes, and light brown skin. Relationships Logan In the episode "Love and War It Up", Rocky and Logan start dating. Since he and CeCe never get along, CeCe tries to sabotage their double date by using something Rocky had said previously against her. When Rocky figures out CeCe's plan, she angrily leaves Crusty's with Logan. Later on at a badmitton game, CeCe comes to apologize to Rocky and tells her that from then on she will try to get along as best as she can with Logan. After accidentally sabotaging Logan's badmitton game, he tells her he knew she shouldn't be trusted and that if he never saw her again it would be too soon which upsets Rocky and hurts CeCe's feelings. She apologizes to him and tells him that she hopes that someday they can get along and be friends. Rocky then breaks up with him, stating that her best friend agreed to get along with him, but he didn't. She then leaves Logan at the game. Trivia *Her full name is Raquel Oprah Blue. *She and CeCe have a big passion for dancing. *She and CeCe met Teddy Duncan in a special crossover episode. *She is scared of cockaroaches. *She once ate a ten pound meatball with CeCe. *She expects everyone to like her. *Despite the fact that she is a vegetarian, she has eaten meat and on a few occasions. She is, however, still true to animal rights. *She had the only perfect attendance record at her middle school. * She hates dirtiness. *She has very large feet. *She takes honors classes at her school. *She keeps vegetables in her purse. *She knows many embarrasing secrets about CeCe and her brother Ty. *Michelle Obama hugged her on the local news. *She once cooked 300 turkeys on Thanksgiving for the needy. *She is very tall. A running gag on the show is that she or someone else will exagerate her height. *She believes that it is not exceptable to fail at anything school-related. *She extremely dislikes people calling her 'too good' or a 'goody two-shoes', and even went as far as to change her 'image' from good girl to bad girl in Wild It Up. *She hates it when people make fun of her relatives. *She took karate lessons in Kick It Up. *CeCe gave her the nickname Rocky because she thought that Raquel was too hard to say. *She is a christian and goes to church every Sunday. *She has a clean permanent record. *In Wild It Up, an article in Rocky's school's blog says the following about her: "Rocky Blue is a depandable, reliable goody two-shoes who holds the school's only perfect attendance record. She even showed up on a Sunday last year just to make sure no one was learning without her." *She has aerophobia (a fear of flying on planes) due to CeCe making her dance on the wing of an airplane in Shake It Up, Up, Up, and Away!. *Her phone number is 555-0189 *She finds it hard not to pee in pools. *She is a straight A student. *Rocky is somewhat sensitive about her hight and can have a bad reaction to others mocking it. *She is a fan of Beyonce, Katy Perry, and Justin Beiber. *She is left-handed. *She (along with CeCe) choreographed Lady Gaga. *She can speed text. *Her phone has a sparkly,dark pink cover. *Her catchphrase is "Hey, hey, hey!"